The present invention relates to a fastener for bracelets, necklaces and other jewelry and costume jewelry items.
The jewelry and custom jewelry industry use fasteners of several models. All models are generally based on the same construction and operation principle in that male and female components having different shapes are provided, and suitable auxiliary elements guarantee their mutual locking. It has been shown that in practice they are not always reliable since their parts loose their basic characteristics, such as for example such parts as spring. As a result, an unauthorized opening of the fastener can occur.